


Superficial

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bandages, Boys Kissing, Camping, Coping, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Feels, Fights, First Aid, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Nighttime, One Shot, Rain, Safe Haven, Self-Harm, Short, Storms, Stress, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worry, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Superficial (adj): "appearing to be true or real only until examined more closely." | (n) "A scrape, bruise, discoloration, or swelling, of minimal severity."When Gladio returns to camp after a long absence with unexplained injuries, Ignis questions him to find out the real reason he disappeared.





	Superficial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoesaregood8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/gifts).



> This is a fic dedicated to my fiance ([mangoesaregood8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8)) because he's been having a really rough time with everything going against him lately, but he's still strong and hanging in there, and I'm really proud of him. I love you <3 keep staying strong, we'll be finally moved in for good together sooner than you know it~

A light drizzle dusted the ground of the haven, and Ignis began to worry. Gladio had officially been absent from camp for a whole hour and a half, without explaining himself, and Ignis was about to officially call a search party. It just wasn’t like Gladio to run off… the only explanation Ignis received when he saw the back of Gladio’s leather jacket disappearing into the evening was “I gotta clear my head, that’s all.”

“I think I'll go look for Gladio,” Ignis said, peeking through the tent flap to Noctis and Prompto who were happily playing King’s Knight and seemed completely absorbed in it.

“Is he okay?” Noctis asked, briefly concerned, before shouting something to Prompto about the game and giving him a sharp nudge with his elbow. “I’m sure he’s fine. It’s only been, what, ten minutes?”

“...An hour and a half,” Ignis responded bitterly, closing the tent flap with an irritated noise. “I’ll be back as soon as I find him.”

Which way was it that he’d gone? East? No, he headed off in the opposite direction of the road, so, south..?

“No need to look for me, I’m right here,” came Gladio’s voice in perfect timing just as Ignis stepped past the stone ground of the haven. “Miss me that bad?”

There was something in Gladio’s tone that sounded different, and Ignis couldn’t quite name it. It was hard for Ignis to see the other man’s face due to the sharp glare of the flashlight beam obscuring him, reflected in the dancing raindrops as the steady mist surrounding them turned to a gentle rumble, the beginning brewings of a storm.

“Yes, actually. You had me quite worried.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio grumbled, swiping damp hair out of his face. It was then, as Ignis took a step closer, he caught sight of something troubling. Red and purple splotched across Gladio’s knuckles, along with a few narrow cuts, as if he’d gotten into a scrap. But it couldn’t have been from any kind of normal fight—Gladio always fought with his sword. What happened?

“Gladio, your hand..?” Ignis pressed, taking another step closer to close the distance between them, finally able to see into Gladio’s eyes. The man looked frustrated, wounded, tired, defeated… all things that Ignis knew he hadn’t left the haven with. “What happened?”

“You think I can’t take care of myself?!” Gladio quipped, shoving his way past Ignis to head up toward the tent. Surprised at the sudden roughness, Ignis caught the back of Gladio’s jacket and held his ground. “Let go of me! Stop acting like I’m some fucking child out past his bedtime, okay?! I don’t need a curfew!”

“That’s not what I asked you and I have no idea where any of this is coming from,” Ignis retorted, somewhat taken aback at the abrasive comment, “but if you have a problem with me, I ask that you and I talk this out calml—”

“Don’t talk to me about being  _ fucking  _ calm! I don’t need this right now!” Gladio growled, glaring icy daggers as he whirled around and grabbed Ignis by his dampened shirt. A flash of lightning crackled across the night sky, briefly scattering light to them below. “Will you just  _ fuck off _ for a second and leave me alone!?”

Ignis’ eyes widened in worry; Gladio's words stabbed sharp like the lightning that carved through the sky above, straight to his guilty heart. Despite that Ignis attempted to retain his calm tone. Though his voice wavered as he spoke he made an attempt at reassurance. “Gladiolus, please. I just want to help you. Let me see your hand… we'll get you patched up. And out of the rain.”

“I don't care. It’s fine. It's just a few scrapes. Not bleeding. I'm fine,” Gladio muttered, letting go of Ignis’ shirt and turning away while cradling his bruised knuckles in his other slightly less bruised hand. “I'm going to bed.”

Ignis took this opportunity to move past Gladio up toward the camp and headed for the old cooler he knew stored their first aid supplies. He withdrew a small kit and closed the cooler lid, turning and catching Gladio by the arm (gently) as he attempted to enter the tent.

“Please…” was all Ignis could manage, gesturing with a slight shrug toward the little white box in his other hand.

Gladio made a dismissive noise and pulled his hand away from Ignis, unintentionally wincing as he moved. Ignis caught the slight motion but said nothing about it.

“Fine. Will you shut up about it when you're done kissing my boo-boos better?” Gladio spat, the joke lost in the blunt anger of his voice. Ignis wouldn't have laughed anyway, feeling the insult striking him directly, like another flash of lightning, as the rain began to pick up speed.

“...I…” Ignis began, but no words came to him. Instead he wordlessly pushed back the tent flap and scooted in, avoiding Noctis and Prompto as best he could. The two were sleeping at the far end of the tent, likely to avoid the rain. Noctis slept soundly, unmoving; Prompto stirred occasionally, pulling at the tangled cording of his earbuds. He always wore them when it stormed at night, as if sleeping with music playing all night helped him avoid hearing the thunder.

The two sat by the other corner, out of the way for the most part. Ignis snapped open the first aid kit to get started, withdrawing a prepackaged alcohol wipe and tearing the paper seal with shaking hands. It sincerely disturbed him that Gladio kept up such a dismissive, defensive, angry facade. Something was bothering Gladio, but it bothered Ignis just as much knowing he refused to talk about it. They all had their demons, but they were a team. They all fought their demons together. Or, at least, Ignis thought they should.

“It looks to be mostly bruising, with a little dried blood. Nothing too serious. It's all scrapes and shallow cuts, it seems, so it just needs a little cleaning,” Ignis analyzed as he swiped the cloth against Gladio's hand and he hissed out a quiet exhale of pain. Ignis was sure to keep his voice low, as Prompto rolled just slightly closer to the two, making a quiet mumbling noise as he dreamed. “I'm almost done...”

The whole time, Gladio refused to make eye contact with Ignis, also making a point to avoid looking at his hands. The thunder outside rumbled slightly closer, and Ignis knew they were in for a long night.

“If… something is bothering you, Gladiolus, you can always talk to me,” Ignis offered, yet he knew the offer fell on likely deaf ears. 

Gladio shrugged, but he did speak in a low tone after a few moments, “I… I'm not worth worrying over. I'll be fine.”

“Were you training late again?” Ignis asked, the brief recognition of past instances suddenly coming to him. “I… was just worried because you never told us where you were going, and, I thought something happened.”

“...I guess you could call it that, sure. It's…” Gladio struggled, his words almost muted by the sound of rushing rain tapping its pulse against the roof of the tent. “I just went to go take out my frustrations, that's all.”

“Were you punching... rocks?” Ignis asked, picking out a sliver of what appeared to be granite from one of the thin cuts. Gladio swore but caught himself as Prompto stirred again.

“...What does it matter? It's not important.”

“Don't say such things. Please…”

It was likely apparent in Ignis’ tone how worried he really was. Sometimes, if Gladio was extremely overwhelmed, he would disappear like he had and come back with unexplained wounds. That particular behavior of self-destructiveness was somewhat alarming.

“I'm fine. I'm better now. Don't worry.”

Once Gladio's hand was wrapped up in light gauze and a bit of disinfectant cream, Ignis allowed himself to divert his attention to speaking again.

“I'm going to worry regardless, Gladio, and you know that,” Ignis whispered, feeling his throat closing up despite his urge to not let his own sadness show. Now it was Ignis' turn to avert his gaze, biting down gently on his bottom lip to keep his voice steady before speaking again. “You know I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere. If you need to unload something troubling that's on your mind, you know I'll be with you.”

“...Right, yeah.”

The rain continued at a heavy pace for several minutes, keeping their uncomfortable silence at bay. Ignis, after a moment, carefully moved his hand to rest over Gladio’s bandaged one. When he flinched, Ignis withdrew his hand, but instead Gladio placed his wrapped palm over Ignis’.

“Look, it’s just… I don’t want to bother anyone. I should be stronger than this. If I can’t even keep myself in check, how am I supposed to protect everyone? I don’t know how to control myself anymore. One minute, I was out for a walk to try to calm down and clear my head and the next… ugh.”

Ignis felt his heart sinking as Gladio revealed his thoughts, finally understanding a bit more of the situation.

“Ah, well,” Ignis began, giving Gladio a reassuring glance, “If it’s healthy coping mechanisms you’re looking for, I know of a few. It’s nothing difficult, really.”

Leaning forward, Ignis gestured for Gladio to close his eyes. He snapped both of their flashlights off and placed them to the side as Gladio listened, giving a humored chuckle. “Why do I have to close my eyes if we’re in the dark?”

“Just play along for a moment?” Ignis asked, placing his hands on Gladio’s shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Alright.”

Once he was sure Gladio closed his eyes, Ignis leaned even closer and placed his lips gently against Gladio’s. He wasn’t sure what to expect in response, but when Gladio pulled him into his lap he knew he’d done something that helped just a little bit. Even finding himself caught in the moment, Ignis let out a quiet noise and wrapped his arms around Gladio, never wanting their embrace to end.

By now the rain began to calm, the storm on its way to passing now. Ignis opened his mouth to say something but Gladio caught his lips in a more desperate kiss, tongue suddenly questing for further pleasure. Ignis did his best to hold back a soft groan and held tightly to Gladio. When they pulled apart briefly for air, Ignis whispered breathlessly, “Perhaps… we should sleep… it is rather late. I… don’t want to wake the others up.”

“Raincheck then?” Gladio asked, surprising Ignis with an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

Ignis squeezed Gladio’s shoulder and he chuckled, shifting so the two of them laid against the piled sleeping bags to get a bit more comfortable. Ignis realized he fit perfectly with his head against Gladio’s chest and found himself smiling, just glad that in his own way he was able to help the one he loved so much feel a bit better in a time of stress. He hoped in the darkness that Gladio was smiling too.

“Raincheck it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much. This story is also a bit of a personal one close to my heart, but, I thought it would be worth sharing. As someone who hurts deeply when my loved ones or friends are in pain I always try to do what I can to keep them happy. Because seeing my friends happy makes me happy, and seeing my friends sad breaks my heart. This fic sort of piles all that emotion into one, and I figured with Gladnis as my platform it fits together nicely. Hope you enjoyed! I've really been having fun writing FFXV fics and reading everyone's comments and reviews always make my day! Thank you for taking the time to read~


End file.
